Camelot
Camelot is based on the 1963 Disney Animated film "The Sword in the Stone". Story 'I. Disembark' The first to arrive was Beuce, who happened to land in front of a sword stuck in a stone. Examining the sword and finding that it may just be useful later, Beuce attempted to pry the sword out with his keyblade. Kel landed in time to see Beuce fail. Kel suggested that they find out more about the sword before they tried to pull it out of it's prison. Stratos' entrance was not the most graceful, as he plummeted and smashed into the sword. Introducing himself, Stratos too tried to pull the sword from the stone. Beuce and Kel introduced themselves and soon started to discuss how they could get this sword out or at least find out who stuck it there in the first place. Far above, Ananta had watched Stratos fall and smash into the stone. Landing gracefully, Ananta tried her luck at pulling the sword. Doing her thing, Ananta grew muscles from seemingly nowhere and tried to pull the sword. Admitting defeat, her muscles disappeared and the group soon decided to look around and figure out where they were and finally find out why this sword was stuck in this stone. Goofy approached the party, telling them that their attempts to pull the sword out were all in vain. Looking at the party, he concluded that they had to be from another world because their clothing was very different from his own. Ananta quickly tried to cover up that they weren't from another world by covering Beuce's mouth. She introduced herself and Beuce while Kel introduced himself. Beuce managed to uncover his mouth to point out that Goofy is most likely from another world himself by using the logic that he noticed their different clothes. Ananta expressed caution in revealing too much to people in other worlds. Stratos approached Goofy and introduced himself. Goofy chuckled and finally revealed his own name to the group, he suggested they all go and see a powerful wizard named Merlin. The group agreed and soon they headed off. 'II. Merlin' As the group began to work at traversing the forest, the group began to ask Goofy questions. Firstly, they were curious about who the king that Goofy was trying to protect was and secondly what Goofy's plans were in the world of Camelot. It was then revealed that Goofy actually had no idea who the king he was going to serve was, and just that Merlin told him that he would. Ananta then went on to describe how being able to tell the future was one of the most horrible powers an individual could have. Goofy also revealed he was in Camelot to mostly just train under Merlin's guidance. When Stratos asked Goofy why he's protecting a king he's never met, Goofy replied by saying that so long as he's protecting him, he knows he'll be doing the right thing. The group arrived at the Castle that they were told Merlin would be in, beginning their journey up the icy stairs. Once the group made it to the top of the tower, Merlin was revealed to be an aging wizard. Next to him was a young blonde boy. Merlin then apologized to Goofy for the mess in the area, as he wasn't expecting any visitors, yet quickly shifted gears when he noted the existence of the other team members. When Merlin exclaimed that they were outsiders of the world, Goofy casually agreed. Merlin began a long winded rant about how keyblade wielders were nothing but trouble and chaos when it came to the affair of other worlds. When the young blonde boy, named Wart, questioned about other worlds, Merlin quickly dismissed it and then tried to shoo away the group. With the entire group basically trying to simmer Merlin down and offer their help, he still went off to rant about how time travel and traveling between worlds was nothing but no good. Merlin had had enough with talking with the group, and had Goofy and the group of keyblade wielders escort Wart to the sword in the stone. 'III. Escort the Wart' Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the group, Nequa was at the sword already. She had tried her entire arsenal of spells and still the sword did not budge. Admitting defeat, she summoned a warrior from the void to assist her. His name was Gilgamesh and it seemed he already knew Nequa. Nequa instructed Gilgamesh that she needed him to pull Excalibur from it's prison for her. Gilgamesh could only stare in awe and speak with babbles as he gazed upon the sword. Back at the castle, the group had already began to leave and ask Wart questions. Kel first asked Wart what he was training for. Ananta introduced herself after worrying about the temperature here. Stratos decided to ask about the sword. Beuce seemed a bit off, as he didn't ask a single question of Wart, as he was too busy thinking about other things at the time. Suddenly, Ananta stopped and called Beuce over. Speaking rather quiet and not making much sense, it was obvious that she needed to be watched as she did her business. Unfortunately for her, nobody seemed to care. Admitting defeat, Ananta headed off towards the village when she saw Nequa and Gilgamesh messing with the sword. Hiding behind a building, she signaled for everyone else to follow. The first to arrive was Kel, who suggested a defensive approach. Beuce completely ignored this and began to lay the cheesiest pick up lines on Nequa. The entire group facepalmed at him as he continued his flirting. Ananta even tried to flirt with Gilgamesh, not really doing a good job. Having been pushed aside, Ananta huffed and watched Beuce's attempts at flirting work on the girl, somewhat. Nequa berated the group as she left through a corridor, leaving Gilgamesh alone to deal with the group. Gilgamesh stopped pulling at the sword to take a breather when he noticed that Nequa was gone. He noticed the group and asked them who they were. Ananta stepped away from Gilgamesh, holding her keyblade in front of her in a defensive position. Stratos, albeit a little confused, shifted into a defensive position, telling Gilgamesh that the sword won't budge for him. Kel facepalmed at Ananta and Beuce, holding his keyblade in front of him, agreeing with Stratos and telling Gilgamesh the sword wasn't for him. This caused Gilgamesh to get angry, seeing as he went off on a rant about each and every sword his has in his possession. He finally stopped when he noticed the keyblade that Stratos was wielding. He asked the group what it was, completely mesmermized. Stratos tried his best to explain that you don't just steal a keyblade from somebody, but he wasn't able to explain it that well considering how new he was to the whole keyblade thing. Ananta offered her keyblade to Gilgamesh, fully knowing that she could easily take it back from him. Kel attempted to explain things, but stopped when he saw what Ananta was doing. Beuce did what Beuce does best and stole Gilgamesh's line, ranting about swords and other things. This served only to tick off Gilgamesh, as he readied himself to attack the group. 'IV. Gilgamesh' As the fight against the weapon master giant started, Ananta immediately distanced herself from the monster, telling the others that she was going to be able to provide support for them from a distance. Ananta then casted Aero on herself in order to mitigate any damage that may come her way. Stratos, realizing he too was not built for close quarter matches, distanced himself away from the giant and fired off a blizzard spell towards the big guy. Unfortunately, the spell had hardly phased the man, and so Stratos decided to fire another Blizzard spell at one of Giglamesh's arms in order to help disarm him. It was then Kel and Beuce's turn to fight. As they both readied themselves to fight, Gilgamesh brought one of his blades down on Beuce's keyblade. Pushing the blade back, Beuce then went to go attack the right side of Gilgamesh, whilst Kel blocked the strikes from the left side. Beuce then started to bash the giant three times with his blade before jumping off of him and firing a jet of water at him. Meanwhile, Kel had pushed back the blade he was defending against and charged Gilgamesh with a few strikes of his own. As the group continued their strikes against Gilgamesh, Ananta began to doubt herself. She thought that she was weak and was only going to be useless in the near future. However, she continued to fight alongside them and cast her own blizzard spell at the boss. As for the other magic user, Stratos was worried about not being able to continue with his magic casting, and so he decided to take a more physical approach. Stratos dodge rolled his way over to Gilgamesh and casted the newly learned Mine Square spell, only for it to blow right up on Gilgamesh. With the magic done, Stratos retreated back to his fellow magic users side. As Gilgamesh took the attacks, he eventually struck a pose and shouted that it was "morphing time." While not becoming a power ranger, Gilgamesh did grow four more arms and use for more swords. In order to counter this, Beuce jacked Kel's keyblade and started to go toe to toe with Gilgamesh in a swordsman duel. Though Beuce was able to guard against most of the slashes, eventually a blue Excalibur broke through his guard and came crashing down on Beuce. The blade simply let loose a white number one above Beuce's head with a squeaking noise, and appeared to do virtually no damage. Gilgamesh then exclaimed in rage, as this appeared to have had happened to him at least once before. Within his rage, Gilgamesh started to continually smash the blade against Beuce, all the while Beuce taunting him, until finally Beuce was rendered unconscious by the blade. Seeing what had just happened, Ananta quickly rushed over to grab Beuce and use a cure spell on him. Goofy then decided to follow up and attack Gilgamesh himself, only to be swatted away and quickly retreat. After placing Beuce against a building to lean on, Ananta exclaimed that "no one hits on him but me" and delivered a swift blow to knock away one of Gilgamesh's blades. She then told the rest of them that they should instead focus on disarming the fellow. However after coming up with this plan, Ananta then started literally rolling on the floor laughing at the thought of Gilgamesh being a giant purple octopus thing, due to his eight arms. Kel, then, stepped back into action, reclaiming his keyblade and going along with the disarming plan. Leaping through the air, he swiftly brought his keyblade down on the two upper arms of Gilgamesh and disarmed them, only for Gilgamesh to retaliate with an attack of his own, and forcing Kel to use cure to heal the damage dealt to him. Stratos then went in to do his own disarming tactic and rolled straight towards Gilgamesh. After guarding against most of the blows from the attack, Stratos managed to cast blizzard and disarm his 4th arm only to get swiftly punched away. Ananta then went into a one on one against Gilgamesh and managed to smash one of his blade away before getting slashed at and retreating from the giant. Kel then followed up with a charge against Gilgamesh and successfully managed to knock away two of the man's swords before getting punched away. When Gilgamesh only had one sword left, Beuce managed to wake himself up in time for the final attack. Charging Gilgamesh, Beuce managed to knock away his final sword and claim it for himself before unleashing a flurry of blows that knocked the big man down. All four keyblade wielders then got together and unleashed a persona style all out attack against their foe, thus ending the fight. 'V. The Order' After having defeated Gilgamesh through some nonsensical means, he seemed in defiance at the fact that he had lost to a bunch of kids. As he begun to come at them once more, he was quickly stopped by a newcomer. The newcomer in question was a petite blue haired girl, who seemed to be able to threaten Gilgamesh into submission. As she then questioned the group of keyblade wielders what they were doing here, Stratos began to recount the adventures to the her, as Merlin quickly identified her as Mizu and told the group how he had met her, via her sister Rin. Mizu then hit all of the members of the group over the head once more, asking why they were galavanting through the worlds. Stratos once again provided the explanation that Yen Sid had sent them, to which Merlin came to trust the group due to being in Camelot under Yen Sid's blessings. Mizu, however, was still unsatisfied with the explanation, and told the group that there had to be someone from her time had to have been with them. Both Beuce and Ananta deduced that she was talking about Krowley, though the latter also mentioned a man named Blaze. Mizu then grew furious as Beuce had deduced that she was a member of The Order, and started ranting about how pointless her secrecy had been. She then realized that the Krowley she had known wouldn't be with this group of keyblade wielders, though the others protested that the person they were talking about was named Krowley. With the interrogation done, Mizu then informed Merlin that she came here to tell him that the sword of Honor had been taken and that the culprit, Nequa, was most likely here for Excalibur. Merlin realized that she would ally herself with the witch of this world, Madame Mim, and so they had to go find her. Leaving Gilgamesh, Wart, and two Ice Golems made from Mizu's Blizzagolem spell, the group started to head through the woods to find the witches. VI. Go Find Madame Mim The group had begun their trek through the forest, chattering all the way. Stratos was curious about the spell that Mizu had used, only for Merlin to explain to him about the magical tier system. Past the three basic tiers, (normal, -ra, -ga,) there were four more tiers above it, with -golem being Tier 6. Another conversation had Ananta opening up to Beuce about how she didn't want to lose herself to the darkness if she were to ever get depressed, to which Beuce told her that he would not let her down if the time came. As he made this declaration, he picked Ananta up, only for her to spot a cabin in the woods. Upon Merlin seeing the hut, he had determined that it was indeed Mim's place. While the group had been thinking about how to approach this situation, Beuce simply waltzed over there and kicked in the door to the hut. While Kel and Stratos had been contemplating a plan B, Nequa had appeared out of nowhere. While Mizu tried to hit her with a sleep spell, she quickly countered with Refloraga, bouncing the sleep back and knocking the young mage out. In addition to that, the spell had also bubbled in Merlin and Mizu, and so they were unable to be of any assistance in the upcoming fight. Madame Mim then made her entrance as Nequa left, challenging the gang of protagonists to a Magician's Duel. VII. The Intermission Within the Magician's duel, there were three rules that were created by the participants, with Mim creating two and the protagonists creating one. Her first rule was that they couldn't use keyblades or any sort of swords. The protagonists responded by saying that she couldn't use her broom at all. And then...everyone just sort of stood around, waiting for Mim to come up with a third rule. During this time, Ananta fell into self loathing and a state of depression where she started questioning her own self worth. Despite the rest of the members of the group trying to reassure her, she seemed to continue to feel useless as she recounted a part of her whole tragic past thing. To further this, the crystal she had been carrying around with her had started break and crack. Ananta quickly asked for help from the others, to which Kel and Stratos came over to assist. After doing some sort of friendship ritual that had their mana flow into her crystal, everything was all peachy and the random ordeal was over. To thank them, Ananta gave a kiss both to Kel and Stratos, only to walk up to Beuce to flirt with him/make him jealous. Beuce responded to this by walking over to Kel and kissing him, to which the latter responded to it by using the one time move "Erupting Burning Falcon Punch." The punch was so strong it sent Beuce skyrocketing out of their world, caused him to fly through Corona and Beast's Castle, and then finally landing back down in Camelot. Once Beuce had returned, they began talking strategy and magic theory, they socialized some more, and Kel almost took a nap. However before that last thing could happen, Mim finally decided on a rule that basically made the protagonist's rule pointless. With that, the fight was about to get underway. Also Goofy was still with group this entire time. VIII. Madame Mim The fight had begun with Mim dealing out a magical blast that hit most of the party members. However, the party retaliated with their strategy as Stratos and Beuce set up mine squares around Mim while Kel brought her down with gravity and Ananta attacking with Fire. While Mim attempted to lower the group's accuracy, it was unsuccessful as their entire onslaught of attacks connected alongside the mine explosions finishing phase 1. Phase 2 started with Mim turning into a rhino and doing a massive single targeting hit. Goofy managed to bro it up and absorb the entire blow and still live because he's just a bro like that. Stratos then cut the fight short by using Trip Around the Sun alongside the other teammate's attacks, knocking Mim out of Phase 2 before she could even get a second turn in. Phase 3 started with Mim turning back into a human, and unleashing another onslaught of magical barrages against the group. This attack was so strong it managed to knock out both Beuce and Stratos and nearly take down Kel all at once. Going into the next phase of the plan, Ananta set up a pick and started using Break Time in order to heal everyone up. When Kel got back up, he did his part by starting Reluctancy, stopping either side from attacking. To take adavantage of this, Stratos used cure and Beuce summoned the Three Caballeros (they still existed at this point.) Ananta continued her Break Time once Mim tried to blind them again. When Kel's turn came back up, Reluctancy had finished and Kel used Barrier Surge to attack, only for Beuce to set up a second Reluctancy, preventing Mim from doing so. Stratos then set up another Mine Square as it was able to pass through Reluctancy. Once it came to their turn again, Ananta kept using break time, Kel summoned Marahute, and both Beuce and Stratos went on the offensive. Due to the three caballeros, the two attacks did massive damage. Mim responded by hitting one of the three caballeros with her magic attack, in addition to knocking out 2 members of the group only for them to be saved by Marahute. Ananta helping keeping up the defenses and sustainability of everyone, the gang was able to execute their combo to end this phase. Phase 4 started with Mim turning into a dragon and using a massive burst attack that would've saved everyone...had Goofy not had bro moment #2 of the fight. Using the sheer power of his broness, he healed everyone's HP all the way back up and so everyone managed to stay alive. The fight then ended with everyone launching their own attacks and Stratos sealing the deal with a second trip around the sun. IX. Whoso Pulleth the Sword After beating the witch, the group realized that Nequa had gone back to the sword in the stone, and so they had booked it back there as fast as possible. As the group returned, they were greeted with the scene of Mizu's golems being reduced to slush and Gilgamesh having been defeated quite soundly. Gilgamesh asked Nequa how long she could keep her act up for, only for Nequa to ask Gilgamesh if he wouldn't spill her secret. With the group confronting Nequa, Ananta had told Wart to get something to defend himself with. However realizing what was about to happen, Beuce attempted to stop Wart only for him to pull out the legendary sword in the stone, Excalibur. Seeing her prize, Nequa made short work of the protagonists in a one sided beat down, and took Excalibur from the boy, before making her exit with an unconscious Mizu in toe. X. The Keyhole With their defeat being completely one-sided, the group felt a feeling of weakness in comparison to the strength of their foe. Though while some were able to turn this into determination, the feeling had still lingered. Gilgamesh then started to take his leave back to the void he had came from, though he gave the command Zantetsuken to the protagonists before making his leave. Merlion then revealed the location of the keyhole to the group, saying that he had reservations at first, but he came to believe that this group was indeed meant to balance the worlds and gifted them the spell binder keyblade as well. With his keyblade having a reaction to it, Stratos fired a beam of light at the keyhole, sealing it and helping protect the world's balance. When all was said and done, Merlin began to assist the group and used a spell that teleported them all to the Central Haven, thus ending the Camelot Crew's expedition. Characters * Goofy.png|A knight in training. Wart.jpg|Merlin's pupil. Merlin.gif|A wise and powerful wizard. Mizu.png|A member of the Order. Gilgamesh.png|A swordsman from the void. Madame mim.jpg|A mad witch.Goofy: 'As a knight in training, he isn't a resident of this world, but he'll do anything to protect it. *'Wart: 'Merlin's student. He didn't know about other worlds at first, but now that he knows, he's curious about them. *'Merlin: 'A wise wizard who has many years of knowledge under his belt. His pupils are Mizu and Wart. *'Mizu: 'A mysterious girl who wears odd clothing. She seems to be a part of the Order and knows about Krowley. *'Gilgamesh: 'A swordsman that seems drawn towards any blade that he doesn't have. He sought to take the sword from the stone for himself and soon enough tried to take the keyblade as well. *'Madame Mim: A witch who lives in a hut in the woods. She knows Merlin and is as mad as a rabbit. Participating Players *Ananta *Kel *Beuce *Stratos Missions *Disembark **Completed by: Beuce, Kel, Stratos, Ananta *Merlin **Completed by: Kel, Beuce, Ananta, Stratos *Escort the Wart **Completed by: Kel, Ananta, Stratos, Beuce *Gilgamesh **Completed by: Kel, Ananta, Stratos, Beuce *Go find Madame Mim **Completed by: Stratos, Kel, Beuce, Ananta * Defeat Madame Mim ** Completed by: Ananta, Kel, Beuce, Stratos * Return to the Sword ** Completed by: Ananta, Kel, Beuce, Stratos * Get Shit Kicked in by Nequa ** Completed by: Ananta, Kel, Beuce, Stratos * Seal Keyhole ** Stratos Bosses *Gilgamesh * Madame Mim * Nequa Trivia *The American Film Institute nominated The Sword in the Stone for its Top 10 Animated Films List. *Although Walt Disney never knew it, he himself was character designer Bill Peet's model for Merlin. Bill saw them both as argumentative, cantankerous, playful and very intelligent. He also gave Merlin Walt's nose. *The Sword in the Stone is the only animated Disney movie from the 1960s not to have a Platinum DVD, a sequel, a TV show, or a live-action remake. *The Sword in the Stone was first Disney animated feature with songs by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. *Two songs written for the film but scrapped before production began were "The Blue Oak Tree" and "The Magic Key". The latter was to be Merlin's lecture to Arthur about the value of an education. It was replaced with the more amusing "Higitus Figitus". *This was the first Disney film to make extensive use of recycled animation. One example is Sir Kay's segment showing him eating. The same segment is used three times in the film, with different dialogue for each. * Within the cycle of worlds this was apart of (Camelot, Corona and Beast's Castle,) Camelot managed to defeat its boss before the other worlds started theirs. * Camelot is one of the few, if not only, worlds to not have any heartless nor nobodies in it. Category:Worlds